With the appearance of the light emitting diodes, also known as LEDS, it has been sought to replace the traditional illumination systems such as incandescent or fluorescent lamps.
The LED type lamps offer superior qualities to the other types of luminaries. Among these is a considerably higher useful life time than the incandescent or fluorescent illumination systems. Likewise, their operation is more efficient in energetic terms and due to the nature of its construction, the light emission is more expedite than the traditional systems.
For these and other reasons, the LED type illumination systems are being adopted as a base for the illumination in different industrial, residential and commercial applications. Among others, the automobile industry plays an important role in the adoption of LED illumination for the inner illumination of vehicles, in the luminaries and external lamps such as in the main lights.
The light emission diodes or LEDS contain of two electrical terminals for the energy feeding. Through these terminals, the LED is provided with the voltage necessary for its activation and with this the light emission is obtained.
There are several forms of joining these terminals to electrical circuits. Among the most common forms is the welding of the terminals to an electrical plate. The welding physically anchors the LED to the circuit, allowing the flow of electricity of the circuit to the diode.
Other form of union is the mechanical union, in which the LED is mechanically attached to conductor elements. In the current state of the art there are techniques to staple the LED to conductor plates, which permanently join the anode and cathode to the plate's arrays for specific applications.
In addition to the rigid arrays, there are flexible unions (flexboards) and by conductor cables, however, these present some limitations such as high cost for efficient heat dissipation.
Among the most common techniques in the automobile industry is the stapling of the LED to conductor plates. Document EP 0653586 offers a technique of a multiple-LEDS arrays mechanically joined to a distribution plate or bar. In automobile applications, these bars are formed and are adequate to the form of the lamp or luminary in which it is going to be placed.
This type of rigid attachment and as the one illustrated in patent CA 2562357 offer an adequate attachment and conduction for the LED, but their construction is unpractical and difficult to change once the distribution bar has been designed.
In low-potency applications, there are modules in which the LED has been attached in supports for a fast fixing. These modules, illustrated in patents such as application JP19990197790 19990712 and EP 2 177 823 A1 offer some practicity but little flexibility in the connections. Application US2005/0063181A1 offers a form of fast connection to cables by the displacement of the insulation, but, as the other two, it has a limited capacity with regard to the connections and in all cases present a very limited heat dissipation capacity.
This invention presents the integration of the LED in a full module, in which the LED diode is fixed to an anode and cathode with specific forms that allow two types of connections in addition to a sufficient heat dissipation capacity. The LED, along with the anode and cathode, form an integrated module that can be assembled in an independent plastic insulation support or directly assembled in a multi-modular support with the form of the lamp.
The invention comprise one module (1) created with an anode (9), a cathode (10) and LED diode (11), in which the LED is anchored by means of a conventional method, preferably by mechanical stapling (2) to the anode and cathode.
The Anode (9) and the Cathode (10) in the invention comprise two different electrical connection forms; being these the insulation displacement route (3) and connection by terminals (4). Likewise, the anode and cathode incorporate a clasp mechanism (5) for the anchoring and attachment in a multi-modular base (6) or over an individual insulation base (7).
The anode also incorporates a series of bending in the conductor material for the placement of the connection terminals and the packaging and structural rigidity of the module (8). The cathode also incorporates a series of bending in the conductor material for the placement of the connection terminals, the packaging and structural rigidity of the module and surfaces for heat dissipation.